iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki:Images
Images can be uploaded using either Special:Upload or on the page itself. Staff asks that everyone complies and fills out the template that automatically loads into the description box to the best of their knowledge. Regular user are able to mass upload up to 10 images at a time using Special:MultipleUpload. Administrators are able to mass upload up to 20 images at a time. Please do not abuse this or you may end up blocked. Guidelines A file can be audio, video or an image. When uploading files, please consider if we truly need the files. If we are in need of such an image, the highest resolution and largest size should be uploaded. To further clarify, we do not need every frame or screenshot that each character appears in as that is (i) excessive and (ii) a clear violation of "Fair Use". If you attempt to mass upload screenshots in this fashion, then you are taking the risk of the images being deleted and consequences to your decision, which may be a block. Low resolution image(s) can and will be replaced with a higher resolution image when found without warning. When we speak of high resolution, that means the following conditions are met: *There is no pixelation *Clean and Sharp lines *Transparent or Solid White Background Please try your best to avoid duplicate files. :*A message will appear when potential duplicate file(s) is/are attempted to be uploaded. Staff will also be deleting duplicate files based on the above image standards regarding high resolution. Please give files a descriptive name rather than the camera default, gibberish or include the pixel size. Staff will be scanning file uploads, high resolution files will be renamed while low resolution may end up deleted on sight. :*if you notice a file is not properly named, message an administrator to rename it rather than re-uploading a duplicate under a correct name. Here are examples of acceptable filenames: Diego.png, Buck.jpg, Plates_of_Woe.jpg, etc. * Images should have the template if they are screenshots. * Add the category belonging to the film from which the image was taken, example: File:Diego.PNG should go in Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown. * Images that have no connection to Ice Age are not allowed, though you are free to add them to the fanon wiki. * Uploading any form of pornography or gore will result in a permanent ban. Use of copyrighted files is to be strictly avoided unless no other images are currently available at a similar resolution. *If you upload a high resolution stock image (white background or similar), please tag it with the fair use license when filling out the automatic loaded template in the description box.lution stock image (white background or similar), please tag it with the fair use license. References Please make sure to at the very least give the URL to the source of the image or if is that is not available to give details to the photographer or creator of the image. Always obtain permission If you find an image that is suitable for uploading to this wiki, please ask for permission before doing so. We need to respect the time and effort that the photographer went through in taking the image. Staff asks that everyone complies with the warning located on Special:Upload before uploading files. *If you are uploading an image from ebay, please tag it as appropriate with Fair Use *If you are uploading a high resolution image from Disney ScreenCaps, please add Source: http://disneyscreencaps.com/ to the description box. Unacceptable Images *irrelevant or unrelated topics *inappropriate or disruptive to the community environment *Duplicate images are listed here and depending on both image quality & filname will determine final decision of which file to delete. May result in both or just one.